


Transfection

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nigel wakes stranded on an island after his boat sinks. Luckily, there is a strange alien man to keep him company until help arrives.





	Transfection

Nigel really needed a smoke.

He was lying on some beach in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere and his head was killing him. The insistent shaking of his shoulder wasn’t helping much, either. Maybe if he pretended to be dead it would go away.

“Are you dead? I can push you back into the water. Open your eyes if you need me to,” a voice said, not sounding very concerned at all.

Nigel opened his eyes just to get a look at whoever this fucker was and—oh,  _hello_. Bright blue eyes and tufty brown hair weren’t usually what he went for, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

He started pushing him toward the water and Nigel shot up, moving away from him.

“The fuck are you doing?”

He smiled and sounded relieved when he replied, “You’re alive?”

“Unless this is heaven.”

Adam shook his head.

“Might as well be, angel.”

Adam furrowed his brow. “Did you hit your head? You’re not making sense.”

“’M fine. Mind telling me why I’m on a beach?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Apparently not.”

“Your vessel sank,” Adam said as he glanced to the sea.

Nigel looked as well, as if he’d see something remaining.

“Fuck.”

“You came from the sea…?”

“Yeah,” he said, not entirely listening to him.

“I don’t see any fins. You must not fit in very well.”

That got his attention.

“Fucking—Kid, I’m not a mermaid.”

“Are you a male?”

“As far as I know.”

“Then the proper term is merman,” Adam explained.

“I’m human. What the fuck are you?” He’d meant it to be insulting, and yet…

“You’re a human?” He looked over Nigel, surprised. “I’ve seen your kind before. I’m a prince, but humans always refer to me as an alien.”

“’Prince’ isn’t a species, darling.”

“It is,” said Adam.

“In what world?”

“I’m from B612.”

“I want whatever the fuck you’ve been smoking, for sure,” he scoffed.

“I only have flares, is that okay?”

“I meant—“ He stopped and sighed. “Yeah, we’ll need ‘em the next time a plane comes around.”

“So you can’t swim back to your home?”

Nigel lifted the side of his shirt. “No gills.”

Adam looked perplexed, and he sat next to Nigel. “You’re stuck here.”

“No shit. So are you.”

“No, I’m just visiting.”

“And how will you get back, little prince?” Nigel replied, he was smiling but he had to restrain himself from pushing him into the sand.

“I’ll be bitten by a snake, of course.”

“Of course.”

“How will you get home?”

“Either I’ll get picked up or I’ll die with,” he gestured to Adam, “You here to keep me entertained.”

“I hope you don’t die.”

“Getting attached to me already?”

Adam shook his head, then replied, “No. It would make a mess if the birds started eating from your carcass.”

“Jesus, kid. You couldn’t recognize that I was a human but you know about shit like that?”

“Birds are neat, I like reading about them. Humans are hard to understand and usually rude.”

“Even me?” asked Nigel, not really expecting a good answer to that.

“Especially you.”

“Mean fucker, aren’t you?”

“You curse too much.”

“Do something about it,” he dared.

Adam placed a hand over his mouth. Nigel stared dumbfounded at him, he wasn’t above what he was about to do.

He licked his hand.

Adam gasped, horrified, and wiped it on the sand. His panic became worse when that did nothing but get the sand stuck to his hand. He tried wiping it on Nigel’s sleeve, next.

Nigel allowed it, too delighted at getting a reaction.

“Disgusting human, you’re just like the rest of them! I never should’ve come here,” Adam said, then stood and marched off into the trees.

He sighed. He was really about to go after him.

..

 

He found Adam about a mile into the woods crouched next to a pond.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

“Go away.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“A witch placed a curse on me. Can’t leave ‘til you’re happy again.”

Adam sighed, and said, “I won’t be happy until you leave.”

He shrugged and crouched next to him. “Nothing I can do, darl’.”

“I wish I hadn’t left home.”

“Why did you?”

“I wanted to explore, see the stars. You can’t even see them very well here,” said Adam.

Nigel looked up at the night sky, it was beautifully lit up.

“You like the stars, huh?”

Adam looked at him, eyes wide. “I do. Can I tell you about my favorites?”

Adam talked until eventually they’d settled into lying down by the pond. Nigel tried not to stare when he turned his head to look at Adam, who was now grinning wide at the sky.

..

 

So far, none of their attempts at flagging down passing planes had worked. Nigel was getting antsy and he had to finally accept that he might actually die here.

Nigel set out to make a small shelter for them, with minimal help from Adam. He was splashing around in the water when Nigel took a break to watch him. He saw some tiny twigs and rocks sitting on the ground, so he gathered them up and started putting them together.

He stood and walked closer to the water, calling Adam back when he’d finished. Adam waded up to him with something in his hands.

It was a fish, and it really did not want to be held.

“What the fuck, Adam?”

“It’s a friend.”

“No, it’s a fish and it’ll die if you keep it out of the water like that.”

Adams eyes widened as if that hadn’t occurred to him, he placed it gently into the water then watched as it swam away.

Nigel sighed and showed Adam what he made: a tiny crown of intertwined twigs.

Adam looked confused, so Nigel placed it on his head.

“Princes need crowns, don’t they?”

Adam’s mouth fell open and he reached to feel the crown, looking up as if it would help him see it.

Nigel smiled at being able to render him speechless for once.

But soon their roles were reversed. Adam extended his hands to Nigel’s face, and kissed him.

Nigel immediately stepped back from him. “Fucking hell. Do you even know what you’re doing?”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Of course. I’ve seen it in books.”

“Kissing is only for family and people you want to fuck. Besides, I thought you didn’t like reading about humans.”

“I know that. And some of them are okay, when it’s just pictures.”

Nigel stared at him like he’d grown a second head. He wasn’t entirely sure that the kid wasn’t about to.

“Don’t fucking tell me you’ve seen porno mags.”

Adam tried to resist smiling. “They’re neat.”

“Nasty fucker,” he said, full of affection as he moved to kiss Adam again.

Adam rested his hands on Nigel’s chest he deepened the kiss. Nigel tasted really gross, but he enjoyed it too much to complain.

..

 

When help finally arrived, Nigel was excited for a whole of two seconds before he realized Adam wasn’t coming with him.

“Adam, gorgeous, why won’t you come?”

“I told you I was just visiting, didn’t I? I’m going back home.”

“Back to B612?”

Adam nodded.

Fuck that, he wasn’t leaving without him.

Nigel challenged him, “What’s so special there that we don’t have here?”

“The stars are closer.”

“We have telescopes.”

“And there are volcanoes.”

“We’ve got those, too.”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “Where? I haven’t seen them.”

“Adam, Earth is fucking _gigantic._ I haven’t even seen all of it. We have hundreds of volcanoes.”

“Hundreds?” asked Adam, incredulous.

“Hundreds. Probably more than that. You could see them any fucking time you like.”

Adam pursed his lips and looked away, thinking.

“I would miss my home.”

Nigel’s response was immediate. “I would miss you.”

Adam looked at him for a moment, then broke out into a smile.

“I have one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You have to make a telescope for me.”

He pulled him into a crushing hug and said, “My little prince, I’ll do it. Promise.”

He would need a few dozen college textbooks, but he thought he had a pretty good shot at making a simple one. He would explain that they could just buy a better one eventually, but for now he wasn’t going to break his promise.

They boarded the plane and Nigel wrapped a blanket around Adam’s shoulders, then kissed the top of his head, moving to his forehead and cheek despite Adam giggling and pushing him away.

Nigel was a disgusting human with no manners or sense of personal hygiene and Adam was absolutely fascinated. It wouldn’t be B612, but Adam couldn’t wait to start a new home here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> looooosely inspired by 'the little prince'. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [artemitos](https://artemitos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
